


Sweet Surrender

by DaughterofAres2019



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch (Overwatch) - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Light Angst, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofAres2019/pseuds/DaughterofAres2019
Summary: The reader needs someone to help her out and who better than Gabriel? After all, what else are fuck buddies for?Part 2 now up!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this song: Sweet Surrender by Extreme Music
> 
> I just needed some Reaper smut and then this came to mind. Hope you enjoy!

I had an itch and I needed someone to scratch it. And who better than Gabriel? The two of us went back years and years; always close and always together. But I knew the times we slept together meant more to him than me. It was no secret that he had developed feelings for me over the years, while I still only saw him as my friend and occasional fuck buddy. He’d even told me that it hurt when I used him for my pleasure, but he knew that was the only time he’d be able to hold me the way he yearned to. 

So he let it continue. He let me come to his room on nights where I had too much to drink and my feet carried me to him. He let me kiss him when there was something I needed to get over. He let me ride him when I was hurting over someone else. 

************  
I knocked on his door, hoping he was in there and not in a meeting with Morrison. But luckily my knock was answered, and he opened the door, his face looking tired. Though he managed a smile when noticed it was me. 

“(Y/N), come in,” he told me, holding the door open and ushering me in. 

We’d gotten past him asking why I was there a long time ago. 

“Gabriel,” I nodded in greeting, giving him time to close the door before I pounced on him. 

My lips on his muffled his cry of shock and I felt a thrill when he recovered and wrapped his arms around me. 

His strong arms crushed me against him and I easily melted into the embrace. My own hands moved to his shirt, tugging on the hem impatiently. 

“Impatient aren’t we?” Gabriel asked, giving me a smirk. 

I looked up but faltered for a second when I saw sadness in the depths of his eyes, but I quickly recovered, reaching down to pull his shirt up. Gabriel lifted it the rest of the way off and I immediately started feeling up his chest. 

A low groan met my ears and the sound sent heat straight to my core. I shifted my thighs together to get some much needed friction. Even though we’d only just started kissing, this man was able to make me feel things no one else ever had. 

That thought made me pause. It was true. No one else I’d ever been with could light my fire like Gabriel could. And now that I realized the truth, I started to get scared. 

“What’s wrong?”

Gabriel’s voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I quickly shook my head before diving back in. He made another sound, but I kissed him more insistently, trying to banish the scary thoughts from my mind. 

Breaking the kiss, I pulled back to discard my own shirt, and while he leaned down to take a nipple in his mouth, I started to slip off my shorts as well. I moaned lowly at the feelings coursing through me, almost causing me to trip on the article of clothing still stuck on my ankle. 

“Bed, please,” I murmured, now free of all my clothes. 

He obliged by picking me up and taking five steps over to the piece of furniture. I was thrown onto the soft surface, and I sat up to lick my lips as Gabriel began to take off his pants. 

As his boxers and erection were revealed, I felt myself become even wetter. I needed him to fuck me. Screw anymore foreplay. I needed his dick in me NOW. 

I crawled to the edge of the bed, watching Gabriel follow me with his eyes. 

“Get over here and fuck me, Gabriel,” I said, rolling over on my back. 

He was on me immediately; hands on my waist and lips on mine once again. I could feel his erection resting against my thigh and I squirmed, trying to get it to brush across where I needed him most. 

“Please, Gabriel.”

I didn’t care that I was whining and begging at this point. Just the feeling of his body on mine was causing every nerve in my body to sing. 

“As you wish, (Y/N),” he murmured in reply, reaching down to line up his erection with my pussy. 

He filled me in one smooth thrust and I couldn’t help the gasp that escaped my mouth. Each time with him was as euphoric as the one before. He always filled me so perfectly that I couldn’t imagine myself with anyone else. 

As he started up a steady pace, I became lost in my thoughts. I couldn’t imagine myself with anyone else? What was I thinking? No, no, no! 

Tuning out the thoughts tumbling through my mind, I concentrated on his cock pushing in and out of me, causing heat to spread through my whole body. I could see the sweat beginning to form on his brow, and the he was clenching his jaw. 

“Ah, you’re so fucking tight.”

His voice at that moment almost tipped me over the edge. 

“Keep talking, Gabriel. Please keep talking!”

I couldn’t see it, but I could hear the smirk in his voice. 

“As you wish, little one.” A pause while he started thrusting faster and deeper. “You know I love fucking your tight little pussy. And you get so wet for me so quickly, I almost can’t believe it. But then again, I’m the best you’ve probably ever had.”

His words sent me of the edge and I screamed out my climax. As I came, I could feel myself clenching around him and he started to tense up. 

“Oh fuck,” he groaned as he came to his climax as well.

I felt his cum fill me up and the heat of it was comforting in the moment. 

As he pulled out, I whimpered softly, still high on my orgasm. He collapsed next to me and pulled me close, arm wrapping over my waist. I felt his breath on the back of my neck and felt content enough to lay next to him for a while. 

His fingers were drawing small shapes into my skin, and I shivered slightly at the feeling. I sighed in contentment.

*************************  
“I should be going,” I said, moving out of Gabriel’s embrace and off the bed, starting to search for my clothes. 

He didn’t say anything, and I turned back to look at him. And what I saw made me feel guilty. The poor man was lying there, still staring at the place I had bee laying moments before. A sad smile was on his face and I saw him clench his fist. 

“A-are you alright?” I asked, taking a step back towards the bed. 

Gabriel still didn’t answer me, only moved his gaze to my face, and that was when I saw the lone tear on his cheek. 

I reeled back in shock. The intensity of the feelings showing on his face sent me frantically grabbing at my discarded clothes, and redressing as fast as I could. Emotions began to well in my chest and I didn’t even look back as I started to make my way to the door. 

This wasn’t how things were meant to happen. We were just fuck buddies. Best friends sure, but nothing more. 

A few tears escaped me as I opened the door. 

“Goddamnit, why can’t I stop loving you?”

I stifled a sob at his words and closed the door the rest of the way, heading back towards my own quarters, heart heavy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader finally comes to terms with her feelings and decides that whatever happens, happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A second part was requested so much that I knew I had to write one! Well this is it! The official second part to Sweet Surrender! Hope you enjoy :)

I avoided Gabriel for the next two weeks, my heart and mind still in chaos after we’d slept together. He’d occasionally try to get my attention in the cafeteria, but I’d look away; afraid that my eyes would betray how I was really feeling. 

I’d given myself plenty of time to think about the situation, only coming out of my room to eat and join meetings for my squad. My feelings had obviously changed at some point, but I couldn’t pinpoint exactly when. And looking back, I could only see the love I had for Gabriel. But that would send my anxiety skyrocketing, and I’d curl up in bed again, wishing it away. 

When I slept, Gabriel always filled my dreams. And in them, we’d be happy together, making love every night and curling up and falling asleep in each others arms. I’d wake up in the morning, disappointed that my dreams weren’t reality, but I’d quickly snap myself out of it. 

Finally, my friends had had enough of my moping and dragged me out of the base for a day in the city. Shopping therapy was suggested by my friends and I didn’t have the energy in my to disagree.The fresh air definitely brightened my day, but I couldn’t stop the tugging in my heart whenever Gabriel entered my thoughts. 

“(Y/N), just go see him tonight. I can’t stand to see you beating yourself up over this.” I looked up at her. “I know you love him. Just let yourself drown in those feelings.”

I gave her a sharp look and she stopped talking, but the seed was already planted in my brain. I’d go see him tonight, and whatever happened happened. 

The hallways were dark and devoid of any other agents when I finally made my way to Gabriel’s room. It was late, and I was worried about waking him, but I knew he would’t mind if it was me. 

Knocking lightly, I winced when I heard footsteps immediately make their way over to the door. Was he waiting for me come?

He opened the door and I almost lost my breath. Two weeks without him was sending me into withdrawals, and I had to say that he looked breathtaking shirtless and in a pair of sweatpants. 

“Gabriel,” I whispered as he motioned for me to come in. 

“(Y/N), your friend told me to expect you tonight. So-.”

I cut him off with a kiss, pressing my body against his own. He instantly pulled me closer, fingers digging into the skin of my waist. 

“I love you,” I told him, breaking the kiss briefly before surging back in. 

He pushed me back again, eyes wide. 

“Y-you do?” 

I nodded, tears threatening to spill from my eyes. 

“Yes, I love you.”

He smiled then. 

“I love you too, (Y/N).”

He picked me up then, taking a few quick steps over to his bed. I squealed when he threw me onto it, but I was quickly silenced when he captured my lips again, fingers pushing underneath my thin cotton shirt. I wrapped my own arms around his neck, keeping him as close to me as I could. 

“I need more, Gabriel,” I murmured, fingers drifting down his back. 

He nodded and moved down my body, fingers dipping into my shorts. I moaned and arched my back as he slowly took them off, letting my shorts puddle on the floor. When he noticed my lack of undergarments, he raised an eyebrow, a smirk on his lips. 

“Came prepared.”

He winked at me before diving between my legs. I couldn’t help the sound that escaped my mouth when I felt his tongue on my folds. My hands clutched the sheets as he moved to my clit. It felt so good. Now I was wondering why Gabriel hadn’t done this since we first started sleeping together. Maybe time constraints?

My train of thought was broken though when Gabriel pushed one finger inside me. 

“Oh fuck, Gabriel,” I cried out, choking as he added another. 

“Yeah, you like that, (Y/N)?”

I nodded and moaned as he moved them faster and faster, tongue moving back to stroke my clit. The pressure was growing and I knew that I wasn’t going to last much longer. Gabriel was so good, knowing where to touch me without me having to direct him. 

I groaned out something that sounded like ‘just a little more’, and his fingers become more persistent. Suddenly the wave washed over me, and I cried out loud enough that the whole hallway probably heard. But I didn’t care. I just had one of the best orgasms of my life. 

As I came down from my high, I flushed when I saw Gabriel licking his fingers.

“Hope you’re not too tired out, (Y/N), cause I have more plans for you.”

Another wave of heat washed over me, and I could barely keep still as he stood up to remove his pants. I almost drooled at the sight of his erection, and I had to keep myself from making grabby hands at him. But he seemed to understand as he quickly got back on the bed and pushed my legs up. 

Positioning his cock at my entrance, he pushed inside me in one fluid motion. I moaned loudly, hands moving to his lower back, nails scratching at his skin. He groaned at the feeling, and I arched in response.

He moved as soon as I gave him the okay, and the pace he set was anything but gentle. Gabriel slammed into me over and over again, his hip bones hitting the inside of my thighs, and I moaned at the feeling of his cock dragging along my walls.

“Harder,” I pleaded, digging my nails harder into his back.

He complied, moving his hands to my thighs and pounding into me even harder. It was almost painful, but the pleasure and love I was feeling was so overwhelming that it drowned out any other feeling.

One of his fingers moved to rub at my clit and I wrapped my hands around his neck, trying to get closer to him. That combined with his powerful thrusts was swiftly bringing me to orgasm and I knew that I wouldn’t last much longer.

“I’m close,” I yelled, squeezing my eyes shut.

Gabriel groaned and rubbed my clit harder. “Me too.”

After a couple more powerful thrusts, and an extremely well placed touch of my clit, I was coming. I screamed through my release, clenching my walls and clutching at him with everything that I had. 

Gabriel followed close behind, thrusts becoming erratic as he chased his own high.

As we both caught out breath, I took the time to admire his face. He looked throughly fucked and it was a look that I could never get enough of. Our eyes met and he smiled at me before leaning down for a quick kiss.

“Fuck, I love you so much,” I muttered, feeling the glorious ache that always accompanied our sessions.

He smiled at me, bringing me close. 

“I love you too.”

As he held me against him, I couldn’t help but drift off. 

I almost cried when I woke up the next morning. Gabriel was still holding me against him, breath tickling my neck, and I felt so happy that I felt tears threaten to spill over. My dreams had finally come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you think

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
